


Of Magic and Clones

by unapologetic_introvert



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Epic, F/F, Fantasy, Magic, Magic-Users, Multi, Other, Romance, Swords & Sorcery, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unapologetic_introvert/pseuds/unapologetic_introvert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorceress Cosima Niehaus and lieutenant Delphine Cormier meet unexpectedly.<br/>I suck at summaries.<br/>I suck at titles too.<br/>Read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic!  
> Hope you enjoy it :)

Fuming ashes were exhaling a powdery smoke in the valley's chilly night air. Around the now extinguished fire, tents were dressed, sheltering oblivious asleep soldiers.From a nearby cliff, lieutenant Delphine Cormier was observing the scene.

A fire so near to the enemy's borders.

"How bold", she thought.

She had ordered her troops to stay quietly still. But now that darkness was taking advantage of the celestial lights, her confidence was beginning to grow. Yet, the situation had a kind of miscalculated strangeness: no guards were to be seen whatsoever.

"Idiots", she spitted with disdain.

Shaking her crown of blonde curls, she turned her head to her comrades: 

\- We will take the enemy below in no more than the quarter of a night. We shall battle with merry, for our victory is indubitable.

A smile crooking her pinky lips, she drew her sword and held it high above her head. 

\- _Chargez_ _! _

* * *

 

Sprawled in the riverside's grass, Cosima Niehaus was stuffing her beloved wooden pipe. One of the undeniable perks of being a first-class herbalist was knowing the most satisfying "recreational" herbs. She let out her gratitude with a giggle.

With a tap of her stick, she lit it up and took a deep hit.

The river was enveloped in a white vapor that was giving the scene a hint of phantasmagory.

She let her eyes drift to the short waterfall coursing at a distance.

An indefinite form was profiling the suspended water curtain.

Was it... A ghost? 

\- Silly herb.

Though the effects were showing a bit too soon.

Her mind flow was getting fizzy, laughter bubbling in her throat. What she thought a side effect of her biochemical entertainment was getting closer, the specter getting less spectral. 

\- Holy watershed!

The sight was sobering.

What she thought a tour de force of her altered imagination, wasn't one.

She grabbed her stick and scooted to where the lifeless floating form was heading. The thick mist was making it hard to decipher any human or non-human feature. So when Cosima reached out with her stick to fish the drowned, she closed her eyes in fear of the unknown. As cautiously as she could with her eyes shut, she dragged and lifted the creature on the riverside.Only then did she dare to look. 

\- Oh. Wow, she breathed in amazement.

If not heavenly, the woman laid immobile on the wet ground was indeed human.

Cascading to her shoulders were blonde curls that cradled pale cheekbones, matching her flawless skin. Cosima's eyes traveled lower, taking in the crackled armor smeared with blood. The redness was emerging from her abdomen where a long blade stroke was smirking at her.

Eyes focused on the injury and harboring some meager hope, she felt for her hand and took her pulse. Amongst the diffuse wood noises, a living thump made itself heard. One of a weak heart whose sound couldn't be cut off.

One sole look to the stranger's lips, and Cosima was pulled by the temptation of artificial respiration.  _ Herb _ _._ With a guilty shrug, she abandoned the premise and put both hands on the blonde's chest. She pushed, stopped, and pushed again. She went on like this, careful not to spoil the wound any more.

It took a little more than a minute for the blonde's chest to heave by its own will, forcing her to straighten up, haggard doe eyes meeting their surroundings. A split peaceful second followed by moans of pain. 

\- Please, lean down. Let me take care of you. Cosima murmured with a steady voice.

The blonde, eyes watering, couldn't help but nod and do as she was told.

Cosima took off her cloak and draped her.

With lotions, bandages, threads, needles, and shining vials out of her bag, Cosima concentrated every ounce of attention on her nursing ministrations. 

\- And we're done!

A few minutes had passed and Cosima has successfully stopped the bleeding, a huge content grin illuminating her face.

The blonde returned the tiny woman's smile. 

\- Delphine.

\- Cosima.

\- _Enchantée._

\- _Enchantée._

Cosima's carnage of the french accent made Delphine laugh heartedly. 

\- Thank you for... Hum... This. She pointed to her bandaged wound. 

\- As an ambulant sorceress and trained healer, I only did my job.

Delphine looked her up and down. The brunette's dreads and be-spectacles were certainly a change but there was no doubt to her nature. 

\- You're a Leda. 

\- Yeah. And you have one hell of a body.

Delphine narrowed her eyes in confusion.

Cosima gave herself a mental slap. 

\- I mean, physiologically, it's astonishing that you're still alive!

She stopped mid-sentence as something seemed off with the blonde. Mouth agape, she looked as if she had broken from a trance. 

\- The others! She cried. What happened?! 

\- What... Who...

\- Did you see anyone else? 

\- I... No! 

\- Shh.

Her bottom lip trapped between her teeth, Delphine listened.

Heavy steps.

Loud chatter. 

\- Do we have a corpse? Hissed one potent voice.

The response came inaudible. 

\- Then you and I cannot believe she's dead, turnip!

It didn't take long for Delphine to recognize the prominent voice. 

\- Quick! We must hide!

Cosima couldn't question her. She  wouldn't . Taking Delphine by the hand, she drew her into the woods.

* * *

In a twirl of messy bleached blonde hair, she appeared in her incanted magical circle - the Teleport. General Sarah Manning greeted her sister with an exasperated growl. 

\- Bloody hell, Helena! What took you so long?

Agent Helena engulfed a half-baguette whilst articulating the semblance of an answer.

\- Forgive me, sestra. I could not bring back anything else. 

\- What do you mean? 

\- They are all dead. Our people.

Sarah opened briefly her mouth before bringing both hands to it. She could not believe it. Neither did Sir Felix Dawkins, head battle-planner, standing in utter shock by her side.

However, Helena had a final thing to report. 

\- I did see every face. And I did not see french puppy. 

* * *

 

\-  It's impossible! Delphine whispered, sizing the huge tree Cosima had brought her to. 

\- We can't climb it! Look at how large the trunk is. Larger than you and me combined! And how soft it is... Cosima?

She found at her place, standing on a clothings pile: 

\- A dragon?

In a dash of bright festive colors, the small animal pursued an easy ascension, his black rimmed eyes flickering regularly to Delphine. 

_Right. Leda. Magical morphologically identical beings._

\- Ouch!

It took her a moment to understand what was happening. Apparently, a ladder of tangled lianes had dropped on her head. Thrown by none other than dragon-Cosima.

_ Bien reçu. _

She fastened Cosima's clothes on her shoulders, set her glasses on her curls, and climbed as far as she could from Major Aldous Leekie.

Still in her reptilian form, Cosima was waiting for her at the tree's summit, high above the canopy, unseen to her chasers.

Delphine handed her her clothes and gingerly diverted her gaze. 

\- Technically, I'm a lizard.

Delphine turned to her, offering the glasses. 

\- Not a dragon, then? 

\- Nope. But we can work with this too! 

\- Cheeky.

Cosima stick her tongue out, visibly delighted by the exchange. 

\- Hey. You can breathe now.

She smiled at the blonde and raised her eyes to the sky. 

\- Look.

Delphine looked.

And for an infinite instant, war and peace ceased to exist as she melted in the profusion of stars that welcomed her.

What was she?

A silvery dust's single grain on a pitch black coat. The wave of a hand, and she would be swooped away.

The reality of it all made her shiver.

She had to go back.

 


	2. Chapter 2 - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update y'all! \o/   
> Your feedback is welcome!!   
> Parte 2 coming next week :)

Anything Delphine had expected was more tolerable than the bare view before her. She was devastated. They had trusted her. Warriors, men and women, had put their faith in her. And she failed them. Here they were, in an improvised mausoleum of macabre artistry. The Neolutionist Eye. Neolutionists leave trophies: soulless bodies disposed in the shape of a gigantic eye. Delphine stared back. So did Cosima. She sat in retreat, not wanting to trespass on Delphine's emotional arcade. It wasn't that she was bad in such circumstances. But the current one lacked logical arguments she could use as comforting pillows. Cosima cursed her inner savant. She kept her eyes on the lieutenant, wandering back and forth in the land of the dead. Delphine dropped beside her, a heavy sigh escaping her lips.

\- Four defeats in a row.

\- I'm sorry.

Delphine gave her a bitter smile.

\- Don't be. I should've known better.

The two fell in a not so uneasy silence. Cosima noted the rose whirling in Delphine's fingers. It meant, Delphine explained, that an agent had visited the place. Leaving a rose was making a promise to come back and take care of lost comrades.

\- We, warriors of Scarborough, do not leave ours out in the cold.

Cosima nodded. She was shivering. The place had a sinister aura she had grown to relent. Of all things, war was what she detested the most. - We need to leave!

\- Yes. I must return to base.

\- Base. Wait, like, an army base? You're wounded. You need to rest. There's no way you go there! At least, not on your own...

\- Oh. Delphine took her time to digest the allusion. The epoch wasn't one for fast friendships.

\- So... Where's this base?

\- Well, you see... Hum... This is the _truc_.

\- Okay, I have a dozen certificates but, seriously, the what?

\- The thing! The thing is... It's movable.

\- A movable base?

Cosima was arching her eyebrows in bewilderment.

\- How come? The blonde took a deep breath. - We have this colonel... Highly qualified, truly. A Leda, mind you. Levitation skills. She's our pilot.

Delphine waited with an embarrassed smile. She just revealed a strategic secret to a complete stranger.

_When did I become such an idiot?_

Another voice came mocking her.

_She saved your life, idiot._

\- I suggest we go to my place! Delphine shook her head politely.

\- I really shouldn't...

\- Of course you should! That's a nasty wound you've got here. You need a proper medical treatment and a relevant camouflage. You can't go around in an iron coat when Neolutionist minions are running after you!

Cosima got up. Leaning on her stick, she gave Delphine her toothiest smile.

\- You can count on me.

There weren't much choices to meditate on, Delphine was well aware. Her injured belly was aching. Sheepishly, she had to agree with the sorceress.

\- Let's go then!

Cosima concluded cheerfully, spinning in pirouettes, her stick jumping in and off her hand.


	3. Chapter 2 - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm late!  
> Thank you to everyone who's reading and leaving feedback :)

Cosima held her stick steadily and traced a full circle on the ground.

\- C'mere.

Delphine stepped inside.

\- You've done this before?

The lieutenant shrugged with a nod.

\- A few times.

\- Now, close your eyes and clear your head.

Cosima tapped her stick seven times.

\- Awaken, o inert slumbering soul.

To the occult powers inside, I call.

Let our bodies evaporate and fall,

Touch the dawn of it all.

Incantations are triggers to bizarre phenomena. In the new companions' minds, pictures of random places, some familiar and others not, were fluttering at a striking speed, barely registered on theirs retinas. Delphine's head was buzzing with them. Houses, mountains, forests, streets... All elements in a mosaic of alloys. Until...

\- You can open your eyes now.

Craft.

The word came to her as though it was lurking at the back of her mind from the moment she started picturing the house.

And it was, as Delphine marveled in every detail, indeed an ingenious craft.

They were in the bedroom. Finely painted on the walls were what you might think, if you don't look close enough, colorful arabesques of some sort.

Delphine approached and saw them for what they truly were.

Organs, vessels, limbs, nerves... As if the integrity of an anatomy booklet was disposed on the walls, in a meticulous esthetic manner. An oil lamp was sited in a corner. Cosima lit it with a twist of her fingers.

What were livid lines glowed with an increasing intensity. Better. They came to life. It all came to life. Organic systems were engaged in a sempiternal trade for signals and nutrients, pumping and draining blood. The walls were pulsing with vigor and Delphine had no doubt as to who was the creator of such a curious art.

\- You made all of it, _n'est ce pas?_

\- Yep. It's gorgeous.

 _You are_ , thought the sorceress. She bit her tongue and thought better of it. Keeping her compliment unformulated:

\- Come to the... Hum... Well... I call it the main room.

The "main room" showed yet another facet of Cosima. Shelves stacked with books ran the walls, taunting Delphine to check every single one of them. She had inhibited this part of her for far too long. For belligerent sakes. Cosima mentioned to her, capturing her attention.

\- Lay down on the divan. You need warmth.

Next to the divan, the hearth crackled and scarlet flames sprung up. Delphine lied down. The sudden comfort made her dizzy.

However, Cosima wasn't one for fortuitous naps.

\- So... As you can see, it's a kitchen-living room-dining room-chill room amalgam. A main room.

Although she only saw the brunette's back, Delphine sensed her smile, and hers grew larger.

\- I like it.

Cosima had opened a creaky cupboard and was rummaging through a variety of vials, bottles, and jars. Peppery scents flung around, exotic flavors intermixing in a unique smell.

\- Thanks! You know, not all houses are homes. I like this hut of mine to be one.

Cosima walked to the fire, a bowl in one hand, a cauldron in the other. She poured the bowl's mixture in the cauldron and hung it just so the flames could lick its base. She then sat on the floor, her back resting on the divan.

\- And we wait.

The two women remained tranquilly quiet. Cosima's preparation was simmering with numbing odors. It first was biting with a spicy sharpness, but as it came to a boil the scent sweetened. Delphine inhaled appreciatively. As soft as royal jelly. Or so she thought. Not that she was a gourmet, but it changed her from her usual frugal meals. Cosima produced a spoon and poured back the concoction into the bowl.

\- Here you go.

She passed them to Delphine.

\- Thank you.

The brunette's smile was omnipresent. Delphine couldn't keep her lips from mirroring the endearing grin.

\- It doesn't look like it, but it's a medicine.

 _A delicious one_ , Delphine inferred after she shoveled a spoonful of the purple substance.

\- You eat and I find you some clean clothes.

Cosima raced to her room. She sure was shorter than the blonde, which made her search for convenient cloths a tad too difficult. She finally picked up her largest shirt and longest baggy pants. That should do.

She went back to the main room and walked straight to the divan. Delphine had taken the medicine and was now facing the fire in a dreamy haze. The effects were showing: to lull all pain. Cosima stopped in her tracks. She gulped. In the glowing light, Delphine looked ethereal.

_Angelic._

She was a goddess carved in sparkling gold.

_Whoa. Ok. Calm the fuck down._

The sorceress squared her shoulders and approached Delphine almost mechanically.

\- Hey.

Cosima dropped the clothes.

\- Found some!

Delphine had removed her armor. It wasn't of much use anymore.

\- I'll let you change. And you take the bed!

The blonde jumped slightly.

\- Oh no! It's fine here, I mean it!

\- No. You don't.

Delphine stared at the pouting brunette. The stubbornness of a Leda is legendary. Protesting was vain.

* * *

 

Delphine slept soundly. She occupied the bed. The first days of her enrollment in the army, she had missed the feathery comfort of a real bed. But now, after years of unending war, sleeping in a real bed felt like a betrayal.

As for Cosima, she scarcely slept at all. Her mind was restless. _Delphine is a lieutenant. She's experimented. She certainly can handle herself._ But what was this feeling that clenched her gut every time she thought of letting her go? Cosima would roll on her side and sigh every time she thought about it.

They were having breakfast. Not too old cheese and dry bread Cosima managed to find. It was early in the morning. Cosima was still mulling over her nocturnal thoughts.

\- Have you any idea where your base might be?

Delphine looked flustered.

\- I don't.

\- Well, I was thinking about it. You are unarmed.

\- I have lost my sword in the battle. Some asshole broke it.

\- Broke it?!

\- Yes.

\- Their strength... Those neolutionists... Their strength was inhuman. Whatever "enhancements" they have undergone, these have made them... Invincible.

Cosima tilted her head. There was more of it.

\- You can't go unarmed. The blonde shook her head. Cosima gave her a light pat on the hand.

\- I have a friend. He's a blacksmith. A damn good one. I'll take you to him.

\- Delphine smiled, a blush risen to her cheeks.

\- I sincerely don't know how to thank you enough. I owe you great gratitude.

\- You don't have to! Really. I'm happy to help!

_Don't look this enthusiastic, dork._

\- How do you feel like? Wearing civilian...

\- Brand new.

They both chuckled at the lighter subject. Cosima had seen fear in Delphine's eyes.These neolutionists were probably abominable, true, but she wouldn't let them hurt the lieutenant again. Not with her around.

Less an hour later, they teleported to where Cosima's friend inhabited.

\- Ugh, that Leda rule. Can't cross by teleportation another Leda's territory. So we have to climb to the top of the hill.

Delphine nudged her.

\- Come on. It's not really climbing.

A lengthy narrow route belted the hill. They took it.

A sober spacious house stood at the top.

\- He does all his work here.

Cosima gave a few knocks on the door.

No one answered.

She gave several others.

\- Apparently, he's not here.

\- Maybe he'll be back later.

\- Unless he's not intending to. I know where he might be.

Cosima walked to the hill's farthest extremity. Delphine tagged along.

\- Cosima, where are you going?

\- Watch me.

To Delphine's horror, Cosima jumped. And disappeared.

\- COSIMA?!

\- I'm here!

She only heard her voice.

\- Follow me.

\- What?

\- Jump! Feet first!

_Merde. I shouldn't be afraid. I'm a lieutenant, God damn it._

And so she jumped.

Where there should've been abyssal air, she hit hard ground. Cosima welcomed her with a lopsided smile.

\- It's a disappearing spell, she explained.

A cave opened wide before them. Dark. They couldn't see a thing.

An impetuous blast of wind hit them in the face and they heard a loud...

\- ACHOOM!

Cosima pulled Delphine to her. They both avoided a viscous spurt splashed out of the cave. Cosima scowled in utter disgust.

\- Dude, what the hell?

An enormous head poked from the cave's entrance. Cosima had her arms still on Delphine's waist and quickly withdrew them.

\- You've got your dragon.

The head was indeed that of a dragon. A strange one. Black hair was all over his chin and skull. His eyes, with an awkward humanity, were scrutinizing them. As soon as they fell on Cosima, the dragon split his face with a mischievous smile, showing one golden canine. He went back in. Delphine had no doubt.

\- He's another Leda.

Cosima gave an affirmative nod.

The Leda came back in his human form.

\- Hey, dreads.

He eyed Delphine with obvious admiration and was about to whistle, hadn't Cosima coughed lightly.

\- Delphine, this is Tony. Tony, this is Delphine.

\- _Enchantée._

\- Nice to meet you, blondie.

Again, he turned to Cosima. His smile was getting unbearable.

\- I see your journey wasn't long. And was incredibly fruitful. You've settled down?

Cosima shot him an irritated glare.

\- No. Obvs. Delphine needs a sword. By the way, why are you here?

Tony flinched a little. Cosima saw the same fear she had seen in Delphine's eyes.

Tony looked around.

\- It's a... Hell of a story. Come in.

They went in, invisible to lurking eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for keeping up with this fanfic!  
> P.S. Updates will get more sporadic.


	4. Chapter 3: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been ages. Ages! More than a year since the last update? Hello to every one who is reading this. Dear readers, I owe you an apology. Duty called and I had to vanish for an indefinite time.  
> Here is the first part of chapter 3. Oh so short...

_Cling. Cling. Cling._  
The cave was really a monochromatic grey space. Grey walls, grey stones, grey hammer, grey anvil, and dust; dust everywhere. Tony's hair was sticky against his neck as he beat the new sword red, his leather apron glistening in the fire blaze. Cosima and Delphine sat on a patch of lichen and watched. He preferred working undisturbed and wanted this sword to be "done-done-done baby". It had been hours. A day, maybe. As if this big furnace had taken the shape of the world. He had promised them a story. Cosima was beginning to itch. She kept checking Delphine, who turned to be a much more solemn spectator. Finally,Tony looked back at them, much to Cosima's delight.  
_Good. That's good._  
Tony dashed his signature smile. "What're ya looking at?"  
Delphine gave out a surprised chuckle. Cosima was dumbfounded. "Where's your story? We've been here for Saturn knows how long and still, it's like you've never existed!"  
"Okay, okay, sister, he raised one free hand in yield. Couldn't spoil this steel beauty. The final touch", on which Cosima welcomed him with a visceral puff.  
"Ladies, this gent here has a prize auctioned for his head. His head attached to his body. His live body. Short story, I'm wanted. All Neolutionist ill-doing! You heard me, Lieutenant, the bastards want Leda steel for their army. They want our swords so they can abduct us! Our gems enslaved and our raw material pulverized. And what does this gent do? Fight! He fights!"  
His sorceress friend coughed ostensibly.  
Tony straightened. "Ladies, I have no other choice but hide! They are monsters! Monsters!" He left the sword to cool and joined them.  
"Look."  
He took off his apron and rolled up his shirt. Cosima covered her mouth in horror. She got up to look up close.  
"What the hell! Tony, what the hell have they done to you?"  
Tony's skin was mangled. He caught Delphine's eye: "Well, Lieutenant, you seem unimpressed."  
Her expression was indeed one of gloom. Steadily, she explained to both Leda clones: "These are now common wounds among our soldiers once battle heats up. The Neolutionists, they have become superior. It is true that, some years back, they weren't. Invincible, they have become. Things have changed. It's almost as if..." She halted.  
_Go on_ , Cosima tried to convey with her eyes.  
Tony was less subtle. "What? It's as if what?"  
Delphine looked at them intently, at the identical square jaw, the genuine eyes. What else can she do? She looked to her feet.  
"It's as if some Leda magic has already passed in their possession."  
The Leda clones shook their head and, soon after, were stammering in unison.  
"A Leda unit?", "A Leda traitor!", "A Leda in charge?", "A Leda in Neolution?", "Impossible!", "That's impossible!", "Unthinkable!"...  
Delphine has not asked for a qualm, but pulling back was not an option anymore. She closed her eyes, opened them. _It cannot be undone._  
"We know!"  
Cosima and Tony fell silent.  
Delphine continued: "We know this. We have it from a reliable source. A Leda bred by Neolution, in Neolution, is taking over control. This is all what we've got."  
Tony insisted, flustered: "Nothing more?"  
The lieutenant gave him a weary smile: "Our source got a spear stuck in her skull."  
No one spoke.  
Cosima felt sick to the stomach. She took one step forward.  
"I'm sick, Delphine. I'm sick of this nonsense war. Sick. But this suffering, this toll, this horror... This is for everyone. I'm part of this. I'm taking you to your spaceship or whatever."  
Delphine had no words. She watched in awe as this tiny woman was challenging every rule of physics, gaining many folds of grandeur as she crossed her face in determination.  
Cosima was not finished. "Are you up to it, Tony?"  
Tony passed a hand on his torso. "You know how dragons and lizards heal fast, huh?"  
Cosima grinned back. "Yeah. What can go wrong?"  
She then helped Delphine to her feet. "We can take you to the base. Dragon-Tony here is with us."  
"Yep. As long as I exist. In your minds." Tony added with pride.  
Delphine couldn't ask for more. They were going to fly. She was dreaming, she thought. Before long, Cosima burst her bubble. "Lieutenant, which way should we go?"  
_...Aucune idée._

 


End file.
